Annie/Strategy
Skill usage * Sometimes it is smarter to approach an enemy with 4 charges instead of 5 to appear vulnerable. You can then quickly charge the stun with . It can also allow you to break with a weaker spell before using a spell (especially ) that stuns them. * As each of abilities gives a charge for this allows to only need 2 or 3 charges when a team fight erupts allowing to be able to use her and then casting your offensive abilities to then land an AoE stun on the enemy team. * During the laning phase, try to find a good balance between storing your stun for use and continuing to use your spells to maintain a strong farming game. * enables to farm very well early in the game, as well as building up without using mana as refunds its mana cost if it kills an enemy. * can quickly build up mana in items like or . * A good tactic at the start of a game is to use 5 times to get a stun ready before you leave the fountain. This can help turn the tide of a first battle, and aid you in getting first blood. * or used in combination with results in having an AoE stun effect. * Putting at least one point in early game allows to be charged slightly faster allowing more harassment and team ganking support. * Always charge up before a fight occurs, the 1.75 sec stun is very effective in taking out carries who overextend or out of position. * can be controlled, like most pet units, by holding Alt before moving. ** doesn't require a line of sight to be summoned, try casting it inside a bush if you know an enemy is there. ** Storing a stun for use with can turn the tide in her team's favor. *As soon as you hit level 6, You can use to initiate your opponent and use and . then finish your opponent with . This will either devastate or kill your enemy. Build usage * is a very strong item on as it allows her to be very tough without sacrificing too much ability power and 's passive lets her to stay in the lane early game. ** Building a instead will grant her more survivability since, aside from the stun from , has no other escape mechanism. * is another good item for , as the health and area of effect slow can keep her alive for longer. * is a must for , as it raises her ability power by a substantial amount. * A fed is normally countered by magic resistance, building a and is a great item to help with enemies that have a large amount of magic resistance. * is a great option for when the enemy team has lots of magic damage. It provides magic resistance, but still contributes to her burst potential with AP and a magic resistance reduction aura. Recommended builds Countering *All of spells deal magic damage, therefore any form of magic resistance will mitigate her damage significantly. ** offers a spell shield to negate 1 spell from . Its magic resistance and health will help tremendously in surviving burst. *Do not underestimate the damaging aura from . The longer the fight last, the more damage you will take from it. **Never focus her when attacking . has a lot of health and damage, and killing kills as well. Focusing allows to finish you off with her spells if she is ignored. **Alternativly, use ranged attacks and abilities to kill while keeping out of range of Annie's spells, the advantage to this being that will most likely be easier to kill. *Be alert for the visual effect that appears when the stun from is ready. **Because refunds mana when used to last hit minions, be cautious around an using autoattacks on minions. She is likely to have 4 stacks on and is waiting for someone to engage her. She will cast , allowing her to stun on her next spell. * acts like a . Be careful when engaging her if you are using a champion that relies on auto-attack. **It can sometimes be hard to see the visual effect if she has her up. Category:Champion strategies